Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy
Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy was a pre-school and daycare center located in Fontaine's Housewares building. The facility was filled with eductional propaganda to indoctrinate children to Andrew Ryan's objectivist philosophies. It has advertisements and educational videos featuring the mascots Ryan the Lion and Peter the Parasite. History Ryan Industries bought up retail space in Fontaine's and the Academy was founded. Similar to Ryan Amusements, Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy worked to persuade children of the evils of altruism and the benefits of independence and self-interest. The facility was a popular resource for mothers who didn't want to be kept from having a career by their children. Others simply dropped off their kids while they enjoyed a carefree day of shopping at the department store. The facility's methods of childcare were rather draconian. While children viewed as responsible were praised with their names being listed on the wall as "Ryan's Lions of the Week," others were publicly shamed with their names appearing on a "Parasites" wall. Instructors were issued Crossbows with Tranquilizer Bolts to deal with rowdy children and were even encouraged to use Possession if neccessary. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Elizabeth enters the area through a Vent, after taking the elevator down from the Toys department. She knocks out a Splicer with the Air Grabber to access the rest of the academy. She goes through a classroom, and finds another Splicer trying to pick a lock. She knocks him out and grabs his Lockpick. She manages to get the door open and continues to the next classroom. The door leading to the cafeteria is locked by a crossbow jammed through the handles. Elizabeth obtains the crossbow and enters the cafeteria, which is now filled with splicers. After leaving the cafeteria she enters the Lobby and escapes. Areas Classrooms The classrooms were where the childen spent most of their time. There was plenty of space to play in and different activities were set up as well. Easles were set up for painting, one area had archery targets, and another played educational shorts narrated by Andrew Ryan. Gymnasium '''Propaganda: "It doesn't matter how you PLAY, it matters how you WIN!''" The children of the academy got their necessary exercise at the gymnasium. The centerpiece is a basketball court, but there were also mats set up for stretching exercises. Cafeteria ''Propaganda:' "There's NO free lunch" '' This is where the students ate their lunch. The area contains several tables, a buffet, and a kitchen. A large statue of Andrew Ryan holding a child's hand is the focal point of the room. There are four posters on the wall to the right of the entrance; one of Andrew Ryan, Brigid Tenenbaum, Sander Cohen and Yi Suchong, all labeled: "The Heroes of Rapture". '''Lunch Prices:' Hot Dog - 25¢ Hamburger - 25¢ Sandwich - 15¢ Water - 5¢ Juice - 5¢ French Fries - 15¢ Staff Room Principal's Office Lobby The academy's front entrace. Behind the Scenes *The three names displayed as Ryan's Lions of the Week at the academy are the name of the winners of Irrational Games' second sweepstakes which took place in August, 2013.Blue Ribbon Sweepstakes – Winners! on irrationalgames.com The event rewarded three players among those who completed each of the 60 Blue Ribbon Challenges in BioShock Infinite's downloadable content, Clash in the Clouds. *The statue of Ryan holding a young boys hand is similiar to that of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse at Disneyworld. References Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Locations